User talk:Proconix
I would like to thank you for your help with images on this Wiki and I can conferm the info you entered for vin is accurate. Would you please concider taking a look at the Baron Praxis page.Jakraziel 16:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Anytime mate and sure I would love to have a look at Praxis's page.-Proconix 19:34, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Praxis The template is a bit badly done. Okeeday I'll see what I can do. -Proconix 00:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Good to Finally meet You Hello my name is Evan. I just wanted to say that it is good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. We will keep in touch.--Evan86 00:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Surely mate. It's good to have another editor on the scene. This wiki's come a long way, but there's still some work to be done. Cheers! -Proconix 00:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Ya, useally I am not online a lot but my friend Morgan84 is spending time with his wife and since he is a really good editor on here he asked me to take his place giving me all the supplies to take his place untill he returns.--Evan86 00:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Alright! We'll make this wiki a masterpiece yet eh? Cheers! -Proconix 00:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Email + more My email; tvh92@live.nl I hope you got MSN, if not, can you try making one? Also, do you have any of the J&D guides? Where do you live (timezone stuff)? --Tim H 09:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I will be glad to create a live account. I believe I have the first game guide, and I know I have the third game guide. Are you in need of scans? Cheers! -Proconix 22:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Oops, I forgot! I live in Eastern US so my time zone is Eastern. And I believe I'll be able to show up at the IRC meeting. However, I am a busy man, and I'm not sure, but I will get back to you. Cheers! -Proconix 22:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Good to hear. I'm more interested in the TPL Guide, is it from Bradygames, Prisma, Authorised Collection (now Piggyback)? Do they have images of Lurkers and names? Please contact me ASAP, I'll get on the IRC right now. --Tim H 22:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, as it's not one of the books on my shelf... Hang on, I'll go make a quick search of my guides. Be back in a jiffy. Cheers! -Proconix 22:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix RE: IRC meeting http://www.worldtimezone.com/ Assuming you live in th East Coast USA section (Los Angeles) starts exactly half an hour later, tomorrow. So, to be precise. Within 23:25 minutes from this post it'll begin. Just be sure to write your name on the List. Also, get on the IRC, so we can chat. --Tim H 20:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Return Oh yes I remember you appeared for a while and than vanished again. I hope you stay for now, we really could use some help with TLF! --Tim H 22:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Its okay, theres still many work to be done. Our articles regarding Jak X and Daxter are very bad adn alot of our big articles (ie; factions, eco, zoomers, weapons, big characters or enemies) still need a lot of work. Look around, see what you want to do, etc. --Tim H 22:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) You sure taking your time editing that article :P [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 23:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hiya good to have you back. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 00:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Administrator You're not an admin, I checked the list and the only two admins are Tim H and Jakraziel. Take that off your user page about you being an admin. Don't tell lies about your authority. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 19:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) He was one. But he left so I removed his status. Then he returned and left shortly after. Then he returned again, but never stayed. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 19:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 20:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Incase you haven't noticed from the message below mine, Light Dax and I have worked this out. But your administrator status was taken away once you had left. as for you don't need "any shit" and you "have a lot of problems outside the internet" I'm sorry. I'm sorry if my message offended you, but I'm tired of people saying they're admins if they're not, though you used to be and I'm sure you are very responsible. So again I'm sorry. --[[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] ''MY TALK'' 20:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: This is it I am sorry about your loss and we at the Wiki respect your decision to leave. However, if I may ask, could you edit your userpage and just say you are away for personal reasons? Just so people know you are, well, away. p.s. what do I have to email you about? Email me, because I have no idea? [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 12:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright, but talk about what? Anyway you can just add me on MSN and I think you got my email. [[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 02:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC)